wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Forsaken Oath
The Forsaken Oath is a cult led by Nui and created by ThatToast. Ask before creating a high-class member, lower class members are free to make. Overview The Forsaken Oath cult is fairly new to Pyrrhia,and it's growing faster than any cult in Pyrrhian history. They are led by a TempestWing named Nui, who is possessed by an extremely powerful demon. Many of his followers also have demons inhabiting them, although many of the lower class dragons don't and can only use the simplest of magic. There are definite boundaries of class, as Nui doesn't want a low class dragon taking over his position after he dies. There are six tiers: Ante, Heredis, Magus Altum, Magus, Spiritus, and Draconis. The Six Classes ASK TO CREATE A MAGUS ALTUM, HEREDIS, OR ANTE! THERE IS ONE SPOT OPEN FOR A SECOND ANTE, AND ONCE THAT IS TAKEN, IT IS CLOSED! Ante: The highest possible class, there are only one or two members. It is the equivalent of a king or queen, and they have absolute power over the other dragons in the cult. The Omnes spirit chooses the leader after one dies, inhabiting the Ante's body (or dividing itself in two, sharing its power with the two leaders) until it is tired of its host(s) and kills the dragon(s), or the dragon(s) die of natural causes. Heredis: These are candidates for the position of Ante. They are hosts to powerful spirits, are exceptionally skilled in magic, and can perform more complicated rituals. They are to be protected at any cost, along with the Ante, and are the equivalent of princes and princesses. They do NOT have the title "prince" or "princess." Magus Altum: The nobles of the cult, these are powerful sorcerers who can bend dark energies and spirits to their will. They are usually rich individuals who have joined the cult. These dragons are possessed by lesser spirits, and have learned to channel their power. Magus: Average sorcerers who can manipulate dark energies and perform basic rituals. They are average to higher-class citizens who are gifted with magic. These are usually possessed by some spirit and have learned to use its power, or have been gifted to wield dark forces. Spiritus: These are dragons who are hosts for a lesser spirit and cannot control its magic. Thy can be extremely dangerous, as they can release extremely powerful surges of dark energy at any time. These are usually triggered by pain or strong, unpleasant emotions such as sadness or fury. Draconis: These are general supporters of the cult, and are rarely chosen as hosts for demons. They are like the servants of the group, carrying out simple orders and whatnot. They are the last to be called upon in any situation, and are looked down upon by higher members. Relics Relics are weapons and tools, usually a sword or a piece of armor, that contain dark magic. They can be used by anyone who happens to pick them up, even a non-member. Relics are usually unnamed, although the owner may name it "Darkheart" or "Deathblade," as they would a regular weapon. Armor is usually called "Nui's Chestplate" (for example) after the owner, or not named at all. Relics can be created by any dragon, as long as they have a dark spirit in them. Spirits What these dragons know as "spirits" are known as "demons" by outsiders. These demons have a similar social hierarchy, lesser demons being assigned to lesser dragons. Omnes: This spirit is the "king" of the demons. It can divide itself in half, possessing two dragons at the same time. Its power is also divided in half, however, and if one half dies, it takes a thousand years for the spirit to become whole. Obscurum: These are the demons assigned to the Heredis and Magus Altum classes. Tenebris; These demons are the majority of the "society," the more powerful ones possessing higher ranked dragons, and the less powerful ones possessing Spiritus dragons. WIPCategory:Groups Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (ThatToast)